Regalo
by Bennett J
Summary: Y aunque parece extraño y contra todo pronóstico, siguen enamorados. [UA, Vida Escolar, Sai/Saku, Secuela: Incoherente Amor Dedicado a Zusa, que los años de horrenda amistad continúen]


El inicio había sido un poco accidentado.

Sakura creía que Sai era un potencial asesino serial o por lo menos un perturbado social que terminaría internado en una institución por la clarísima seguridad de padecer algún trastorno de su salud mental.

Opinión que había sido reafirmada con el paso de los días, luego de que Sai finalmente se mudara a la pequeña Konoha.

Claro que no ayudaban los _"_ _preciosos halagos"_ que solía soltarle si el menor tacto, y aunque luego de varias semanas había aprendido a sobrellevarlo mejor e incluso tenían algún tipo de relación en la que se soltaban comentarios seudo ofensivos que asustarían al más puritano de los estudiantes, el romance entre ellos había florecido.

O al menos esa era la historia que un muy estúpido Naruto se encargó de esparcir cual chisme barato de programa de entrevistas de la tarde, de esos que veían las ancianitas y sólo despotricaban contra el pobre incauto en turno.

Si, habían tenido citas.

Incluso Sai la había besado.

Y los comentarios que hacían de los libros que ambos leían, eran enriquecedores. El moreno incluso investigaba sobre cualquier cosa que a ella le podría gustar y ella de alguna extraña manera entendía su comportamiento disperso y la forma antinatural que tenía de ver las cosas.

Se podría decir que todo funcionaba a la perfección.

Incluso aunque ella estuviera machacándolo contra el piso, dejando caer con fuerza descomunal su pie sobre la espalda de él.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado mi regalo —brotaba cada palabra entre un gemido de dolor o una risa de satisfacción.

Y comentarios como: _"_ _es que le gusta que le pegue", "tienen una relación sadomasoquista", "es como Christian Grey", "¿cómo sabes quién es Christian Grey?", "¿cómo lo sabes tú?", "son más tontos que Sakura y Sai", "el tiempo para almorzar se va a terminar"_ , podían escucharse mientras Sakura gritaba al chico de cabello negro en el piso lo muy estúpido que era, una discusión sobre los gustos de lectura de los estudiantes del instituto Konoha había comenzado.

Se suponía que Sakura le entregaría un chocolate especial a Sai.

Uno que ella se había encargado de hacer, poniendo mucho empeño en él, y aunque la figura elegida terminó pareciéndose a la extraña criatura que cayó del espacio y no un pequeño osito, un teléfono móvil y un corazón que había querido lograr en principio, al menos no tenía sabor a quemado.

Pero antes de que pudiera entregárselo, a sabiendas de que el estúpido de Sai sólo recibiría chocolate de compromiso de sus amigas más cercanas (Hinata, Ten Ten e Ino), no creyó encontrarse a su _novio_ (como costaba llamarlo de esa manera), disfrazado de un enorme oso teddy, sosteniendo un globo gigante en forma de corazón.

A Sakura casi le da un infarto.

El acabose llegó cuando le regaló la versión ilustrada del kamasutra, ahí, en el patio, frente a todos los chismosos que se habían acercado cuando el rumor de lo que estaba pasando ahí en el jardín principal corrió como reguero de pólvora hasta en el edificio abandonado.

Todos se enteraron, además de los gustos raros de Sai para elegir regalos, que Sakura se sabía tantas malas palabras que haría enrojecer al más lépero de los ebrios marineros.

—¿De dónde sacó Sai las ideas para los regalos de San Valentín? —el grupo de amigos, que ahora tomaba su almuerzo, más o menos acostumbrado al añicamiento ( _"_ _¿esa palabra existe?", "desde lo de Sakura con Sai, creo que la agregaron el diccionario de lengua"_ ), de Sai, miraron con sospecha a Sasuke, el cual sólo entrecerró los ojos por la falta de confianza y giró la cabeza para mirar a Naruto, sonrojado y nervioso.

Una risa casi histérica brotó de los labios del rubio.

—Bueno… no esperaba que lo tomara tan literal…

—Corre, pendejo.

Y ante la advertencia de Sasuke, Naruto se levantó y echó a correr, mientras gritaba atropelladas disculpas a su querida amiga, recordándole lo mucho que la adoraba y prometiendo ser su esclavo de por vida.

Sai por su parte, yacía tirado en el piso, una enorme sonrisa pese a la sangre que le escurría del labio.

—Ven, les dije que era masoquista.


End file.
